Kira's successor
by CoolStoryGuy
Summary: 5 years after Kira's defeat, another notebook is dropped onto earth. What happens? Read to find out! Please rate and review.
1. 5 years later

**Chapter 1: 5 years later….**

The worldwide broadcast appeared that day. The black L on white backgrounds appeared on screens across the world. "I believe it has passed to much time since last time I said hello" a computerized voice spoke. "I am L, and Kira is dead. I defeated Kira" it said. "This may appear as a shock or a lie, but even though Kira's power has only grown, it is over now".

The Japanese task force and Yagami family stood at a graveyard, next to a big marble tombstone. On the stone, it was written in gold: Yagami Light, rest in peace, top student of Japan. Light's mother and sister looked at it teary-eyed. "I miss him as well, but remember what he did. He couldn't continue forever" Aizawa said calmly. "I-I know, but… Light…" Sayu said, her voice nearly cracking. Sachiko laid a bouquet of blue flowers on the grave, bowed and left along with her daughter. "Well, it's over" Mogi announced. "Remember when the chief said we had to find new jobs when the case was done?" Matsuda asked. "Now that you mention it, yes" Aizawa agreed. "I suppose it's time to do that now" Ide agreed. They turned and left the graveyard.

**5 years later…**

19-year-old David Fletcher was enjoying his summer break, sitting in a relaxing chair on the balcony of his apartment, enjoying the sunny weather. He was currently reading a detective novel. He always enjoyed solving a difficult case along with the main character. He loved watching the detective face off everyone in order to find information and details. It was definitely his type of books. He sighed, closed the book, and went inside to grab a soda. He sighed. Detectives entertained him, but he only admired Kira. Kira was a person with a true sense of justice, who had will and power to change the world forever. He wished to fulfil what Kira started. But there was no way he could do that. At least he thought so. But luck was on his side that summer.

The day started as usual. David got up, did some exercise, ate breakfast, and brushed his teeth. He decided to take a walk in a park to get some fresh air. He headed down the street and ended up in his favourite park, full of cherry trees. He sat down on a bench and relaxed. Although he didn't understand what, something was disturbing him. He looked around, and was unable to see anything that wasn't supposed to be there. Once again, the thought of Kira came to his mind. He had been able to believe in Kira in a way he had never felt before. He trusted Kira, and would always support him. Kira didn't scare him. Kira made him feel safe. A rustling of leaves woke him up from his thoughts. He looked at the noise's source and realised what had disturbed him earlier. A black book was hanging in a tree, about to fall to the ground. I walked over to the tree, reached for the book, and took it. The words "Death Note" was written on it. "What is this?" David wondered. He opened it and looked at the rules. "This is… Strange… but if it's the real thing…" He shrugged, and went home, carrying the notebook with him. When he came home, his 3 roommates had arrived. "Hi David! I'm making pasta for dinner" Frank said. "All right" David replied, walking into his room. Feeling the intense heat, he opened the window wide and sat down next to his desk. "If this is real… I can do what Kira did… What if this was Kira's notebook five years ago?" he said to himself. "I could test it… But first, I must plan out how I will use it if it is in fact real." He went over to his bed, closed his eyes, and thought for a long time.

"David!" His roommate Jessica called. "It's dinner". "Ok, I'll be there in a minute" he replied. He sat up and opened his eyes. What he saw shocked him. It was a tall creature, with a grey face and sharp teeth. It was wearing a long black coat, dark camouflage pants and black boots. He was wearing belts with knives strapped to them. "Hello. I see you found my notebook. I am Sanjo the Shinigami" he said. "That's good to hear. You alone are enough proof that the Death Note is real. Then I only have to plan how I'll use it. I will finish what Kira started! There is no doubt about it!" he exclaimed, and started chuckling. "I will defeat L at any cost. I will change the world". He left his room and went to eat.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Plans

**Chapter 2: Plans**

David was sitting by his desk, writing down things on his laptop, and on paper, while looking through public info from the first Kira case.. "Are you still planning? This isn't much fun to watch" Sanjo told him. "If I'm going to get away with this, I'll have to plan out everything beforehand" David responded. "Besides, I'm going to fulfil Kira's wish, not entertain you". Sanjo frowned. "Whatever. But remember that I might kill you if I get bored. I went here to get rid of boredom, you know" Sanjo said, scratching his grey hair. "Don't worry. Soon you'll definitely be entertained" David replied. "Let's see… I will have to buy a plane ticket".

A few days later, he was sitting on a plane destined for London. _L realised Kira's position from who he killed. So if I kill criminals only reported in England first, there's a chancel will be lead onto a false trail, and will probably start investigating people in Britain, while I continue killing all over the world. _That is what David's first action would be. _Next, I will create fake evidence against various people and organizations, which will make it even harder for L. I won't even have to kill L. If I can continue avoiding him, while still purifying the world, there's no way I will get caught._

The plane landed, and David bought a taxi ride to a hotel. When he was driving through the city, he was watching people and their daily activities. The world seemed less tense now than five years ago. Kira was forgotten. And the world was careless once again. Nobody realised what Kira truly wanted. They were too busy being afraid. David was going to change everything. He was certain of it. He put the notebook on the hotel room's desk and started to look up criminals on the news and websites. He took a pen out from his bag and started to write a name. "Remember that you can't go to either Heaven or Hell if you use the note" Sanjo told him. "That doesn't matter. I'm willing to sacrifice my afterlife for a perfect world. He kept writing names. "Let's play, L. This will be interesting".

The next day, when David turned on the news, the news reporter said something unusual. "Because of what is publicly called Kira's return, we will be bringing a message from L". The screen blacked out, and then a black capital L appeared on the screen, just like 11 years ago. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am L" the computerised voice spoke. "As I used the stand-in trick last time, I doubt it will work again. However, I have already concluded that Kira is within England's borders" the voice continued. "Therefore, I already have information to base my investigating on. Listen. There is no need to fear the new Kira, for he will be caught fast. That is all". The screen shifted back to the news. David smiled and shut off the TV. "That's just like I planned. Now, I will rebook my plane tickets, so it appears that I left 6 days before planned because of fear of Kira, to anyone who knows when I came here and left". "Aren't you a clever one" Sanjo said, chuckling. "Besides, I have timed it so I leave at the same time as members of the Black Ink Lawyer Company, which I will make appear as Kira as soon as L begins to suspect Kira only was in Britain temporarily" David said, proud of his plan. I will keep murdering criminals and those who hurt the world, while killing off enemies and obstacles of Black Ink. Then, they will become L's suspect. But first, he'll be frustrated with nothing inside Britain". He was now done booking a ticket for tomorrow. "You'll never find me, L. And if you do, it will be too late" he said, grinning.

**Meanwhile, in a hotel room somewhere else in London**

Near sat on the floor, building a large wall of white Lego bricks and putting figures on top of it. "Rester, do we have any information to base something on?" he asked his accomplice. "Sorry, but all we know is that the new Kira killed people that were publicly viewable in England for the last few days" he replied. "That's a shame. I don't have much then. Is the police ready for cooperation?" Near asked. "Yes, a force of 500 members is searching the country for suspects" Gevanni told him. "Good. But I doubt they'll find anything. We are looking for a person with a black notebook, anyway" Near said, frowning. _Millions of people and one of them must be Kira. I can't monitor the entire country, and it will take forever to actually_ _find someone likely. The events were possible to get something from last time, but now… _Near thought. He had nothing to go on. "The fact that it's summer makes time of day irrelevant. I'll have to wait until the autumn to determine whether Kira is a student or not. But that is over a month to wait. We will have to see if we can find any suspects by then" Near decided. Then he tore down his Lego wall.


	3. Theories

**Chapter 3: Theories**

David was now home at his apartment again. "It's terrible how Kira attacked when you were there" Jessica said sympathetically. "Thanks for caring, but hey, I got home all right" David replied, leaning back on the couch. "I think it is scary how Kira can still be around. It means the killing power can pass on, right?" Frank suggested. "_Looks like Kira is topic material again"_ David thought. "I think so, or maybe Kira really was some sort of divine being that has returned?" his other roommate Jack suggested. "Just the way Kira was and is able to kill is scary" David concluded. "I don't want anything to do with this" he continued. "Yeah, I don't even want to talk about it" Frank agreed. "Why don't we go to a café or something?" Jessica suggested. "Sure. I need to get my mind off what happened in England" David said. "_L has no way to find me, and there is an ocean between where I am where he thinks I am. As long as he doesn't find me, I don't have to find him" _David thought, as he walked into town along with his friends. "_I am definitely going to rule the world"._

Near had lots of screens on the wall in front of him. They displayed the victims, the times of death, and where they had been reported. "The only place all of these were reported publicly, was London" Near said. "Kira is in London" he concluded. "There are still millions that live in London. We need more evidence" Rester replied to the young man. Near nodded, and began placing toy figures on a line. "Indeed. Which is why you will call all the policemen searching for Kira into London, and double their numbers" Near explained. "_The world is more lawful than before… Police forces are getting better every day. Kira is even more evil and useless now. This is why I must catch him" _Near thought with disgust. _"However, the first time I could gather information about L being contacted to the task force, and it would be logical for Kira to take L's position. But now… I have nothing with attachment to Kira. Aizawa told me L suspected Light. That means L was able to find Light out of everyone in the world. Why am I not able to do it?"_ He wondered. He sat like that for a long time, stacking his toys and then tearing them down. Hours passed. Finally, he came up with something. "Rester, I have a plan. At least it will tell us something of Kira's whereabouts inside London. Listen carefully…"

Near waited with carrying out his plan until a stormy day, so almost everyone was inside. 200 different broadcasts were sent at the same time, at 200 different locations in London. They were all the same news broadcast, but with a different criminal reported in each one. "We'll see which of them dies, then close of the region with the applying broadcast, and search for Kira in it" Near said. Fifty screens were placed in the hotel room, each showing 4 broadcasts. Near watched along with Gevanni, Rester and Lidner. None died. The reporters carried on with different news, and none of the criminals died. "Did Kira… See through it?" Gevanni asked, somewhat puzzled. "No. This appeared as a simple news broadcast. This means… That Kira is in fact not in London" Near told them. "What?!" The SPK members responded. "But that was what you first based anything on!" Lidner told him. "That is true. But it appears that Kira has left England" Near replied. "Then what do we do?" Rester asked. "We will access the info from any airport in England, and find out who left the country from July 17th, the day the killings began, and today. July 26th. Any country, any date and any airport is possible. Look through boat departures as well. There are thousands of possibilities, but one of them… Is without a doubt Kira".

**Hope you enjoyed so far! This chapter got short, but I think it's good. Tell me what you think! :D**


	4. Research

**Chapter 4: Research**

Huge stacks of paper were placed on the floor in front of Near. "These are all registered departures from England in the last 10 days" Gevanni told him. "Good. It will take months, but every single one of these MUST be followed up. There is no need to confront them directly, we just have to find suspects" Near instructed. "Very well, I will order the 500 we have at our disposal" Rester said. "So you failed in doubling their numbers, then?" Near asked. "I'm afraid so. The English police didn't want to risk any others" Rester replied. "That's fine, 500 will be enough" Near told him. "We will investigate 500 at a time, and after a week of investigating each person, they will either be cleared or investigated further, depending on their behaviour. Eventually, we'll find Kira this way" Near said, almost smirking.

**2 weeks later**

David was walking to a corner store to buy himself lunch. A man in a business suit entered the store behind him. David bought a coffee, newspapers and a hot dog, and went outside. The shop had a few tables and chairs for their customers, and David sat down by one of them, drinking coffee while reading. The suited man sat down by the other table, also reading the news. _"I see. He might be following me. Does that mean that I'm a suspect? No. That's impossible. But L has perhaps realised I was only temporarily in Britain. I guess that means I have to start making evidence against the Black Ink Company" _David though, skimming through the pages while eating his hot dog. _"I have to test if he's actually following me first. So I'll go the long way home to see if he keeps following me" _David planned. He folded the newspaper together and put it in his pocket, then heading for the closest bus stop. Sure enough, the man went after him and entered the same bus. On the first stop, David stood up, and went towards the exit. His stalker stood up as well, along with a few more people. David then simply sat on a seat on the other side, appearing to be interested in a poster. The man sat back down on his seat as the others left the bus. Two stops later, David got off the bus, and so did his stalker. _"It's confirmed, he's definitely following me. But that doesn't mean I'm a Kira suspect He might be a molester. However, I have to be on the safe side, so I'll just act naturally" _David thought as he headed towards the Rubik complex, the blocks where his apartment was. He went inside and the man passed by.

The man walked a few blocks further and entered a hotel. He took the elevator to floor 6 and went to his room. He opened a laptop, and sent an email. Seconds later, a video chat window appeared. It displayed a large black L. "I followed the target to some extent" he told L. "Good. Is there any need for suspicion?" the computerised voice asked. "He did seem to check if he was being tailed, but I don't think of him as suspicious. I can understand that he doesn't want to be followed" the police agent said. "I agree, but I will not mark him as free of suspicion. I still think that some of the others we have found are more suspicious. There are still at least 100 worthy of suspicion of the possible people, and we are not even half in tailing all of them. Keep tracking him for the rest of the week" L instructed. "Very well, L" the agent said, closing his laptop.

Near was having a tiring time, always getting reports of the ones being investigated. "Rester, did you organise another 50 people from the FBI and CIA to investigate the suspects?" He asked, stacking dominoes. "Yes, they have begun investigating. No further suspicious acts have been reported" Rester replied. "Good. Once we have found all the suspects, we will tail them all separately, and close out even more of them. In the end, we will be left with only Kira".

Days past, Near finding nothing interesting, and David acting completely normal. But then, Near discovered something interesting. _"Other people than criminals died by sudden heart attacks this Week" _Near thought. _"They were people who had criticised or opposed Black Ink Lawyer Company. Then either Kira is a very selfish and not very bright individual who discovered the notebook in Britain the day they had a conference there, which will fit perfectly with the past situations and events, or Kira is trying to make me believe that, which indicates that Kira is one of those who have been investigated in the United States this week, trying to rid themselves off suspicion. Either way, Kira is probably in the USA" _he concluded mentally."Rester, Gevanni, send all agents under our command to USA to investigate Black Ink Lawyer Company and those previously tailed there. Kira is among them!" Near ordered. "Yes, Near" they replied, and began sending emails. _"What will you do next, Trick-Kira?" _he wondered.

David played another audio tape in. "This is Kira speaking. Thank you for the bucks I got for my last job. This tape will contain the location for where to put the envelope with the victims list and money. It is a pleasure to work with you. Remember that I am on the side of law and justice, and I will support you with my powers. You will become a lawful and powerful company beyond measure once I eliminate your enemies. Consider yourselves glad I chose you". He then went to the post office and sent the package. "So you are trying to make L believe that one of them is Kira, while the company themselves thinks that Kira is only their ally. You're deceiving all of them" Sanjo said, chuckling. "Exactly" David whispered. "Once L begins investigating them, he'll have nothing to go on since none of them are Kira. There is no way he'll find me like this" David continued with satisfaction. David had the sensation of being watched all of a sudden. He looked behind himself to see his stalker, but that didn't calm him. "Sanjo" he whispered. "Are there more people following me?" he asked the Shinigami. Sanjo looked behind David, and there was 3 people looking in his direction. "I don't have to tell you" Sanjo said. "So that's a yes, then?" David asked. "Ahem… Yeah" the death god admitted. _"Well, L, it turns out my Black Ink trap didn't trick you completely. You know that Kira is one of those whom you have already followed in the US, and I'm certain that's not only me, or, it is in fact the most suspicious at the moment, the Black Ink Company. You are trying to investigate all possibilities simultaneously, but that only gives me room to act against you. You may have seen through my plans, but you are not taking away my opportunities and my plan can continue on perfectly" _David thought, continuing towards his apartment.


End file.
